


Ignorance of the Youth

by MadamJaye



Series: The Secret Beneath [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Past, Young Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamJaye/pseuds/MadamJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fiction of Solas in his younger years and how he acted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance of the Youth

Fen'Harel laid on his back, breathing heavily and smiled to himself.  Satisfied but still craving more.  It seemed no one could quench his thirst as of late and pondered if maybe it was because he had had his fill of everyone.  Fen'Harel sat up and began to reach for his clothing, to his dismay he was being slowed down by whatever her name was getting up and leaning against his back, kissing his neck and shoulders.  

“Why don’t you stay a while longer” She had suggested in what Fen'Harel had assumed was supposed to be a sultry whisper but it didn’t come out that way; Fen'Harel tried to shrug her off.  “I’m needed at home” He stated simply, getting up and pulling his trousers on fully. The girl in question huffed, “Way to treat a lady” she muttered to herself and Fen'Harel simply had to laugh.  “You are no lady; if you were then you wouldn’t have invited a complete stranger into your bed.  Lie to yourself if it makes you feel better. _Ma serannas_ ; for the distraction” Fen'Harel said looking back at the girl with a smirk plastered on his face.  He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room quickly, getting dressed as he left. 

*** * ***

 

It hadn’t taken him long to get home and once outside the door, he adjusted his clothing and hair trying to make sure he looked like he didn’t just have a tousle with a stranger. 

Fen'Harel walked into his old home and knew instantly that he shouldn’t have, his mother stood there; arms crossed, foot tapping and a glare set upon her features.  “Mother” Fen'Harel greeted her with a nervous smile and began taking off his shoes and entering his home, skirting past his Mother with a slow pace.  Just before he was out of reach however, his Mother decided to act.  Grabbing him by the back of his collar and brining him to face her. 

 Fen'Harel let out a nervous laugh when faced with her again.

“Fen'Harel what have I told you?” she simply asked, no hint of anger, no disappointment, no happiness, nothing.  It was simply a blank question.

It made him pause, he pondered if maybe she didn’t know about his _tumbling’s_ and this was because he had forgotten something.  Fen'Harel racked his brain for anything that he may have forgotten, a birthday, a dinner she wanted him to attend, he searched her face for a possible hint but she gave nothing away. 

Fen'Harel took that moment to look back at his shoes and looked back at his mother “To wipe my shoes before I enter” Fen'Harel questioned, giving a nervous laugh again.  Fen'Harel mother dropped his collar as she placed her hands on her hips.  “No, that’s not what I told you” She spoke and waited for his response.  Fen'Harel took in a breath, he looked everywhere he could and when his gaze returned to his mothers he simply shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know what subject you’re talking about” Fen'Harel said, it’s true she had told him many different things on many different subjects but at this moment he wasn’t sure which she was talking about otherwise he would be spitting out answers left, right and center.

“I told you Fen'Harel that you need to stop fooling around and be serious” His Mother scolded, he instantly knew what she was talking about now.  Fen'Harel shook his head and rolled his eyes; he knew exactly where this was going and wanted to leave.  His mother had went on and on about not fooling around with anymore women, it was okay to fool around for a while, it was natural and a part of growing up but at some point growing up had to happen. 

Fen'Harel rolled his eyes yet again, he had grown up and he knew that he could do whatever he wanted so long as he stayed within the confines of the law and was smart and didn’t screw anyone elses girl.  Fen'Harel had done just that, he avoided the taken and would exhaust his interest before never contacting the girl again.  Sometimes it took some rude words for the girl to understand that he was done with her and some however needed more clear words.  One of those latter girls had ended up on his doorstep and somehow his mother had found out.  The lecture he could deal with but the never ending nagging and constant reminders that he shouldn’t be doing what he was doing was getting old.

“I’m not hurting anyone Mother, I don’t want love.  I have everything I need and if I get bored of a girl, I simply move on.  Now please stop talking about this” Fen'Harel said sharply, he was annoyed with this topic and wanted it dropped.   “Fen'Harel please, there is a woman out there, just for you; waiting for you to stop and grow up and she will make you all the better” His Mother nearly pleaded and so Fen'Harel snapped.

He yelled at her, telling her that he had grown up and that she should stop romanticizing because there was no woman out there for him waiting with open arms, that there would never be a woman in the world that he would not grow bored of, get tired of looking at her all the time and say he would never touch another woman for.  He cursed up and down in Elvish that never in any of his years, present or future would he find someone that would make him feel anything beyond what he felt for women now.

When he was done yelling, Fen'Harel looked to his mother.  She stood there and smiled at him, sadness welling in her eyes, in her heart as she looked at her son.  “You’re wrong” Was all she managed to get out before he ran to the door, picking up his shoes and left.

 

_How wrong he was._


End file.
